Make or Break
by mortenavida
Summary: Short birthday fic to Tatsuha. Ryuichi and Tatsuha pair up together and announce it at a party, but will Suguru feel left out or is it just the beginning of something that could be more?


_Title:_ Make or Break

_Author:_ teh j-chan

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Gravitation or its characters.

_Notes:_ This is a birthday gift to Tatsuha! Since it is December 21st and all, I thought it would be proper to give him his birthday gift. This fic is (hopefully) to please the two Tatsuha's I know. My new Tatsu, whizzy, and my original Tatsu, TJ, I hope you guys like it!

Make or Break 

I remember the day Ryuichi and I announced that we were together like the back of my hand. It was at one of Tohma's parties, same one he always has after a successful concert or event. We had been hiding it for almost two weeks now, wanting for everybody to hear it at once rather than just the spreading rumors. We got both the odd looks and the it's-about-damn-time looks as well. All in all, I loved it.

Except for one thing. There was only one thing at this party that bothered me and that was the look on my best friend's face when he heard the news. I remember looking around the crowd and meeting his eyes before I said anything. I wanted to see his reaction at me finally telling what I had been keeping secret for so long. His reaction was not one that I had been planning for. In fact, it was the exact opposite of what I had been hoping for.

Ryuichi looked at me as I sighed, worrying in his eyes. I leaned to him and quickly whispered what I had just seen before giving him a kiss on the cheek and excusing myself. The plans that had been in my head started to waver, my own mind doubting if they were going to work or not. My best friend, the guy that had stood by me in everything, was in love with Ryuichi as well. More than that, he was in love with me. What he didn't know was that Ryuichi and I loved him as well, we just didn't know how to tell him.

I followed him outside and watched from a distance and as he hailed a cab, not even bothering to walk since he knew I could catch up. This was getting a bit too ridiculous. We knew each other too well _not_ to love another. Why was he –and I- being so difficult? There had to be a way I could get him back to us. I would find a way.

"Baby?"

I turned my head to see Ryuichi and smiled gently. "I think we should leave him be for a bit, Ryu… He's upset right now and I don't want to complicate things."

"You two know each other too well…"

I sighed again, turning to look at the disappearing cab as his arms came around my waist. "I know … I just hope he doesn't get into one of his moods. He hasn't exactly had the best of luck with love."

I felt his arms tightening around me, his face burying into my neck. "I know, baby, I know…" His face looked up, watching where the cab was with me, whispering one name on his lips.

"Suguru…"

xxx

I couldn't remember anything after Ryuichi and Tatsuha made their announcement. I refused to remember. As Tatsuha's eyes connected with mine, I felt my heart drop and shatter. How could he keep that from me? When he _knew_ that I was getting feelings for Ryuichi? I'm not sure how I got feelings for him, but I had and they weren't going away anytime soon.

They looked so happy together, so peaceful. I didn't want to rain down on Tohma's party, so I left. I left Tohma and the new couple to themselves. I wasn't needed there anymore. The only thing I seemed to be needed for anymore was my skills as a keyboardist. Nothing else mattered anymore.

I knew that Tatsuha would be at the studio when I got up, but K had asked me to come in and go over new lyrics Shuichi had sprung on him near the end of the concert. I'm no lyric master, but he insisted that I go. He mentioned Hiroshi being there, so I know that it won't last too long; they can barely keep their hands off another.

I snuck into the studio as early as I let myself, knowing full well that Tatsuha _and_ Ryuichi slept in no matter what they had planned. To them, sleep was a treasure. I'm sure they enjoyed it more in another's arms, too. I would enjoy it if I had somebody like that, I'm sure. Since I didn't have someone to snuggle with at night, I was an early bird.

I made my way safely enough up the elevator and to the studio room, but K and Hiroshi weren't there yet. Shrugging it off, I started up my system and began to mess around with beats, trying to find one that would work with anything put to it for the moment. I would get serious when the lyrics arrived. Until then, it was my 'play time' in the studio.

That is, until I felt a pair of hands turn me around, pinning me to the keyboard. Crying out, I stared wide-eyed at my attacker, utterly surprised. "T-Tatsuha!"

xxx

It took Ryuichi and I three hours to convince K and Hiro to sleep in the next day and forget about their appointment with Suguru. I told K that I would personally let him know of the change in plans and intended to do just that. After I had Suguru alone, that is. Ryuichi was waiting just around the corner of the door to come in, our plan now about to act itself out.

Soon enough, we both saw Suguru walk down the hallway and into the studio. I looked over and smiled at Ryuichi before he smiled back. Our plan was in action. Waiting a few minutes for Suguru to get settled into his routine, I then moved forward silently and opened the door. He was on his keyboard, warming up the keys or whatever he normally did. I never understood that part since I never played. Putting on the most serious face I could, I yanked his shoulder around so he could face me.

He had the most adorable squeak I have ever heard, not counting the way he stuttered my name. I had to hold myself back from smiling and losing my image before I blew the whole thing. "What is it, Suguru," I heard myself say softly.

"Why are you here, Tatsuha? I'm waiting for-"

"Me."

"What?"

I inched my face closer to his, a small smirk crawling up my lips. "You were waiting for me … and Ryuichi." I saw his eyes shift to the door and knew that Ryuichi had walked in and began to move toward us. That was confirmed when I felt a hand slide up my back and into my hair, petting me gently. God I hate it when he does that … makes me go weak at the knees.

Suguru sat below us, with wide and fearful eyes. I couldn't blame him, really. It's not everyday that the guy you like comes up and pins you against a piano. Or that said guy's boyfriend comes and joins in on it as well. Past those fear filled eyes, though, was confusion and hope. Confusion at what the hell was going on and hope that it would be what he thought it would.

"We didn't mean to hurt you last night," I started slowly, inching closer. "You weren't supposed to run away so soon, Suguru."

"What was I supposed to do?" he whispered back. "I was there to hear your announcement so once I heard it, I left. Is that so hard to understand?"

Ryuichi moved forward in front of me, cupping Suguru's cheeks. "Is _this_ so hard to understand?" Without waiting for a response, he closed the distance and kissed Suguru soundly on the lips, tasting his mouth slowly. As he backed away, I moved in, claiming the mouth for my own. By the time we both backed away to give the young keyboardist some room, he was breathless.

"T-Tatsuha? Ryuichi? What-"

"Sh…" I placed my fingers over his lips, silencing him. "I love you, Suguru."

"As do I."

"And we don't want to loose you. We know you love us both, its plain to see and you've even told me of your feelings for Ryuichi."

"So join us," Ryuichi smiled. "My heart has kept a special place for you since I first saw you playing _The Rage Beat_ all those years ago."

Suguru looked between the two of us, stunned and tinted with embarrassment. I could almost _hear_ what was going on inside his mind; the doubts, the questions. I kept my face with a smile, showing him the confidence that I knew I felt deep inside. Ryuichi's fingers kept their place on my back and his cheek as we waited. Waited for the decision that could either break or make us.

All three of us now have smiles on our faces. Our life, thankfully, was not broken.


End file.
